Letters to Hermione
by Cassiopeia-AnnaSophia-Pratt
Summary: After the war Hermione falls in love with none other than Draco Malfoy himself. But after they break up, he is able to move on. What happens to Hermione? And why is he sending her letters?(One Shot, I'm terrible at summaries! Sorry! Good story though!) Enjoy!


_'Dear Hermione,_

_I noticed that you had been crying at the premiere, what was wrong? I asked Potter but he said_  
_that it was nothing and that when you were ready you would tell me. I hope you know that you_  
_can talk to me about anything, I still consider you a friend. Please write back. Look, I know that_  
_we broke up but I don't want you to feel like you can't come to me if something is bothering you._  
_You'll always be my friend._

_-Draco'_

I sent the letter and hoped she would reply. She looked very upset at the premiere, her face was wet with tears and I could tell she was struggling to keep it together. I had the urge to go to her and comfort her but instead I stayed by my girlfriends side. I mean this wasn't my first premiere, and I knew it would look funny for me to leave my girlfriends side to go comfort my ex-girlfriend. Astoria brought up Hermione at dinner last night, she still has a bit of bitterness towards her since Tori and I have only been dating a month. Ginny says that she just feels threatened because Hermione and I dated for over two years. I guess I can understand what she is saying. Astoria is worried because I did love Hermione for so long that she is scared I'm going to run back to her. Tori would never admit it though, she's too confident to do that.

Two weeks had passed and still no reply from her, I was starting to get worried. She didn't come to the brunch hosted by the director and producers and Ginny said she hadn't seen her since the premiere. That made me almost sick to my stomach. Her and Ginny are like sisters, inseparable. Astoria wasn't over so I decided to go over to Hermione's place just to check on her. I landed in front of her house and smiled at the memories that came streaming back. I walked up the stairs and knocked on her door. It wasn't until the sixth knock that she opened it. What I saw broke my heart. Her face had tear stains on her cheeks, her hair was thrown back in a messy bun, she was in sweatpants and a baggy long sleeve shirt. Her eyes were red and puffy and she just looked miserable. "What do you want?" She said in a sad voice. I just wanted to hug her and protect her from all the bad things that could be hurting her but I didn't. "You didn't reply to my owl and Ginny said she hadn't seen you in weeks, I was worried. Whats wrong? Why are you crying, Hermione?" I said in a soft voice. She just shook her head and I saw another tear fall down her cheek. "Just go away, please. Run along back to Astoria." She closed the door and I heard her lock it. I felt like I couldn't move, like my feet were held down by boulders. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I appartated home.

Another two weeks past and I still felt miserable. I cried at random times, I spent countless hours in my room, I literally ignored Astoria, and I ate like crazy. I think I showered once since I left Hermione's. I was sitting watching horror movies, that didn't even make me flinch, when I heard the floo activate. Then I heard my bedroom door open and in walked Ginny, Potter and Weasel. Ginny gasped and Potter looked like he had seen a ghost as well as Weasel. Well, I was in a dress shirt and boxers with dirty hair and a zit. Not to mention junk food bags and beer bottles everywhere. I felt like shit so why try to look good. "What the hell happened, Draco?" Ginny asked as she slowly walked up to the bed. "Its because of me. All of it." I said in a hoarse voice. "Have you been crying, Malfoy?" I heard Potter say. I just gave him a not-so-meanacing tired glare. "Ya, so what." I said in the same voice. Ginny just looked worried and confused. "What's all your fault?" She asked in what I dubbed her motherly voice. "Her tears, heartache, and misery." I said while staring blankly at the television. Potter looked confused and so did Weasel but Ginny got it almost right away. "What happened?" She said as she sat on next to me on the bed still using her motherly voice. "I hadn't gotten a reply and then you said that you hadn't heard from her so I got worried. I went to her house and she answered the door. She looked so sad and broken and I didn't know why and then she said to go away and back to Astoria and then I knew." Ginny sighed and I couldn't stop the tears that started to fall again. She held me and I cried into her hair. I let it all out and for once I didn't care about what anyone thought about me. I just balled my eyes out. When I finally finished I just laid there emotionless and staring into nowhere while Ginny just lovingly ran her hand over my head. "Come on, you need to get up and shower. I'll work on cleaning up the mess you made." I didn't even argue with her. I just slowly got up and went into my bathroom and showered. Once I was done I walked out and sat on my bed in my towel. She had the room sparkling in the hour it took for me to shower. She came out from my closet and laid out my clothes before leaving the room. I dressed lazily and then sat back down on my bed. Five minutes later Ginny came back in and ushered me downstairs to the main sitting room. I went straight to the liquor and downed a glass or two. I sat in a large arm chair and held a bottle of firewhiskey. Ginny sighed and I heard her say something like 'Time to bring out the big guns' to Potter. After what felt like an hour I heard the floo activate and a second later I saw Mrs. Weasley come out. She saw me and shook her head with a sad look on her face.

The next few days I started to get back into the habit of showering and dressing but I still didn't pick things up or make any food. That's where Mrs. Weasley came in. She made sure I ate and basically ordered me around. This morning I woke up and went down stairs. I sat down at the bar in the kitchen and just laid my head down. Mrs. Weasley gave me a cup of coffee and I just sat there sipping it. I heard the floo and a minute later Astoria walked in pissed off. "Where the hell have you been?! Why the hell do you look so horrible?! I'm your girlfriend you can't just ignore me! I demand you tell me what's been going on!" She practically screeched. I groaned and laid my head down on the bar. Mrs. Weasley could tell that I just didn't want to talk to her right now and walked out from behind the bar to talk to her. "Now, Ms. Greengrass Draco needs some time to himself." She had a calm voice that I really did like. But Astoria was being a bitch. "This is between me and my boyfriend Weasley. Get out." That pissed me off big time. I stood up, walked over and stood between them. "Don't you ever speak to Mrs. Weasley like that. If that is the way you treat my friends then you can get the hell out. This is my house, I decide who I want or don't want in it. By the way, its ex-boyfriend. Get out." I said in an even emotionless voice. She let out a high pitched screech and stomped out of the house. I turned to Mrs. Weasley and apologized before sitting back down at the bar. She said it was alright and then made my breakfast. I thanked her and ate it.  
By lunch time I was sitting in my usual spot drinking firewhiskey and staring out a window to the gardens. I was dressed in a t-shirt and ripped jeans. I didn't even do my hair. I heard the door open and instead of hearing Mrs. Weasley's motherly voice, I heard Ginny's motherly voice. "Draco? You have a visitor." I groaned and took a drink of the firewhiskey. "If its Astoria tell the bitch to go shag a quidditch player and get over it." I sighed and took another drink. "Umm, did you two break up?" I nodded and took another drink. "The bitch was yelling a Momma Molly. So I told her that I was her ex-boyfriend and kicked her out." I took another drink and I heard the door open more. I felt someone take the bottle out of my hand. "Hey! What the hell! Give it Gin!" I said as I turned around. My mouth hung open when I saw who was in the room. "You've had enough liquor and booze to last a lifetime. Look, you and Hermione need to talk." She said as she turned and left Hermione and I in the same room. She sat down in the chair across from me and spoke first. "Ginny told me how she found you, what you said. You were right." I sighed and put my hands in my hair. "I thought that I was over you. But I realized that I was just masking my feelings. Trying to create a life without you so that I didn't have to face my true feelings. I am so sorry, Hermione." I said as I looked up at her. She was starting to cry and I stood up and walked up to her. I pulled her up, sat down and pulled her down on my lap. I held her close to me and she clung to me. She looked up at me and her hand went to my cheek. "I've missed you, Draco. Do you still love me?" She asked timidly. I smiled at her and pulled her lips to mine. "I never stopped, Hermione. I've missed you too." She smiled and kissed me again. "I love you too." I couldn't help the huge smile that graced my lips. I laughed and stood up spinning her around. "Will you go out with me again? Please, please, please, please, please?" She laughed and smiled wide. "Yes!" She said with a giggle and smile. I laughed and kissed her hard on the lips. She's all mine...again.

THE END


End file.
